Bitter memory
by mesmerizing-words
Summary: When Ron and Hermione meet after years of seperation, will they bet able to forget the painful memory of that bitter day? more inside. RR PLEASE!
1. A penny for my thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I will not go through this at the begining of each chapter... just so you know, I do not own any of the characters, and I do not claim to be JKR, 'cause I mean, get real... if I was, would I be coming on this site? I don't think so...  
  
This is a story about Ron and Herm after years of seperation... will they ever be able to forget that bitter day when Ron made the stupid mistake of kicking Hermione out of his life? And if so, will they be able to get over their pride and admit what they truly feel for each other? only one way to know: read to find out.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story... hope it's to your liking... if it is, review... if it isn't... well, review just the same... i'd like to know what you guys think, m'k? Thanks lots.  
  
Mesmerizing-words 


	2. 1 Startling encounter

It was a regular London day, cloudy and rainy as usual. A young man in his late twenties named Ron Weasley was making his way home from his usual workout at the gym. It had been a long time since he had made any contact with his Hogwarts friends. He felt that he needed to leave the childish ways of Hogwarts behind after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. But every time he looked back he felt a pinge of pain... especialy thinking about his childhood love for a certain puffy haired girl... Every time it rained, it brought her memory with it... her tear stained face when he told her he didn't want to see her again.  
  
He snapped back into reality when he realized that there had been a huge crowd right in front of him, everyone bent down as if trying to get a glance at something on the floor. He joined the crowd and pushed the people aside. He had a bad feeling about this, as if the person on the floor was someone he knew. What he found himself looking at was a young brown haired woman. The first word that jumped into his mind was FOXY. He couldn't get a good look at her face because her smooth blond streaks were hiding it. He felt an unbelievable urge to brush the hair off her face. As soon as he did so, he thought he might get a heart attack.  
  
-'What happened here? Damn it, somebody answer. What the hell's wrong with her?' Ron asked as he felt his heart pounding uncontrolably, thinking of the unthinkable...  
  
-'She just... she fainted... right in the middle of the street.' A person answered, looking terrified at Ron's expression.  
  
-'Has somebody called a friggin' ambulance?' Ron asked, still shocked.  
  
-'No. Her friend said that this happens often, the mumbled something about knowing what to do and left about the same time you arrived.'  
  
-'Oh God.' He said as he reached for his bottle of water in his bag. He dampened his sleave and slightly touched her face with it. 'Hermione... Hermione, please wake up. Hermione?' She opened her eyes slightly, but as soon as she got a glance at him, her eyes looked as though they might jump out of their sockets.   
  
-'Ron?' She whispered quietly and passed out once again.  
  
-'Oh crap. Hermione? Hermione, please wake up. Hermione? Ok, that's it.' He said as he took out a piece of paper out of his bag, wrote down his cell number on it and handed it person next to him. 'If her friend comes back, tell her to call me. The name's Ron.' He said as he took Hermione in his arms and called a cab.  
  
Once at his flat, he lay Hermione on his bed and started to change his clothes. As he was about to take off his shirt, Hermione came to.  
  
-'Holy shit. Where am I?' And when she got a look at Ron's bare back, she got her own idea of the scenery. 'Oh Hell NO. Don't you dare try anything on me, you asshole. I know karate. And my boyfriend will kick your ass back to the stone age if you try anything.' Ron gave a chuckle, buttoning his shirt and turning to face her. As soon as he did so, as if something was pinching her, she sat upright in the bed, wide-eyed.  
  
-'First of all, you're in my flat. Let me introduce myself: Ronald Weasley. I do not dare try anything on you, miss, that much I promise. And what makes you think your boyfriend has the slightest idea of where you are? Anyways... what, may I ask, is your name, young lady?'  
  
-'WHA...? My name? My name is.. it's... H... Hillary Amendson.' Hermione said, not knowing why she had lied about her name... to Ron, nontheless.  
  
-'Is that so? Because I was under the vague impression that you, madam, are Hermione Granger, my long lost friend from my Hogwarts Days.  
  
-'Oh really? Long lost, you say? huh... that's funny... I think the words long forgotten are more like it, 'cause I was right here in London, as I'm pretty sure you were well aware of. And why the hell would you ask me my name when you know fully well who I am?'  
  
-'I wanted to see if you'd make the choice of introducing yourself to me if you thought I didn't know who you were... which was not the case.' Ron said, feeling rather guilty at the long forgotten comment,  
  
-Whatever, Ron. What the hell am I doing here?'  
  
-'Are my ears decieving me, or did Hermione Granger use a not-so-civil word?' Ron said with a chuckle but quit while he was ahead in the conversation. 'Tss... high thanks I get for bringing you here, unconcious, from the middle of the street, instead of letting you get soaked to the bone in the rain.'  
  
-'Wow. Excuse me that I do not find it in myself to thank you after everything you put me through. Now, if you don't mind, I'd very much like to get out of here, because after our last encounter, I'd like to see as little ofyou as possible.' She said as she tried to get out of the bedroom and make her way out. She knew that she was making Ron feel very guilty, but she didn't care, she was going to milk this as much as it was worth.   
  
-'Hermione, please.' He said as he blocked her way.  
  
-'Get out of my way, Ron. Don't do this.'  
  
-'No. Hear me out, Hermione. When I said what I said... I thought I was just, I dunno... I just didn't want you to hurt anymore. All that fighting. I thought I should just put you out of your misery, I thought you'd be so much happier without me. But... I didn't know I was hurting you, honest. I just thought...' He stopped there, at a loss for words.  
  
-'First of all, Mr. Weasley, what makes you think that I'm not happy without you? And secondly, yes, you did hurt me...' When she saw the pain in his eyes, she stopped. 'Why are you doing this? What are you trying to do? Let's just make this easy for both of us and forget this ever happened. Have a great life.' She said as she walked away from him, a tear making its way down her cheek.  
  
-'Please... I just want... I want my Hermione back.'  
  
-'I'm afraid you can't have her back, Ron. You made the decision of not havine me in your life, and as much as it pained me, getting up each day, knowing you wouldn't be there, I respected you decision. It's time that you respected mine and let me get on with my life... the life that does not include you in it.' She said and walked out of his flat. As she closed the door, her mind was filled with thoughts... too many to process at the same time... she wanted him back in her life so bad she couldn't explain it in words, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking she was a weakling and would run back to him after everything he had said to her in the past. As if to make matters even worse, she realized that she must've forgotten her bag in his flat, seeing how she didn't have it on her. Just as she was debating going in and getting it or just leave it there, Ron opened the door, with her purse in his hand but making no attempt at giving it to her, but simply staring into her honey-brown eyes.  
  
*******************  
  
You like? you don't? well, iunno... da only one who knows is you... so just make it easy for both of us, and let me know, ok? thank u. You see that button right there? on the left? the one that says review? just clik on it. That's right. A simple clik. Atta girl *or boy*. Wasn't that easy? didn't that just make you feel good about yourself? I thought so.  
  
*Lol, sorry... a bit wack, that's what I am... but review, ok? thank u.* 


	3. 2 Getting reacquainted

-'Are you going to be staring at me all day, Ronald Weasley, or are you going to hand me my bag?' said Hermione, trying to sound annoyed, but deep-down glad that she had seen him again. She knew he wouldn't give up until he got his way... at least that's what she was hoping for.  
  
-'Ah, you got some tricks up your sleeves, don't you, you sly girl?' said Ron with a coy smile on his face.  
  
-'What the hell's that supposed to mean?'  
  
-'Don't play dumb with me, Hermione. It doesn't suit you. You left your bag here on purpose so that I'll come after you... I saw this trick once in a Muggle movie... I gotta say, pretty clever.' That got Hermione thinking. Did she really leave her bag there just so he would run after her, to give it back to her? She knew that a big part of her wanted that. She tried to make an attempt at replying but gave up, finding no words to answer back. 'So, tell you what... we could make a deal.'  
  
-'Are you totaly out of your mind? Barely five minutes ago, I said I never wanted to see YOU again, and now you expect me to make a deal with you? Damn, Ron... I thought you would've gotten a bit smarter over the years.'  
  
-'Oh wow. Really hillarious, Hermione. You know talking like that won't make me give you your bag any sooner.'  
  
-'Give that to me this instant, Ron Weasley, or else...'  
  
-'Or else WHAT?' Ron said tempting her to go on... she really didn't know what she would do to him, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She jumped on him and snatched the bag right out of his hands.  
  
-'You are so predictable.' He said, an annoying smile plastered on his face. This wasn't the Ron Weasley she was used to seeing. He had changed a lot during the past years, but she wasn't sure if it was for the better.  
  
-'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'  
  
-'I guess I should buy you a dictionary. It means that I knew that that's what you were about to do. That's why I took your palm pilot out of your bag.' She was so mad now. Why was he doing this? Just to see her all fired up?  
  
-'You arrogant bastard. You went THROUGH MY BAG??? How DARE you! Ugh... You are the most... most... God, I can't even find a word to describe you...'   
  
-'Um... try irresistable, that works... or handsome... anything in those lines... now back to my deal... Here's what I'm thinking, I get to see you anytime I want during the next month... if you feel that you still don't want to see me, then fine, I'll walk outta your life, for good this time... BUT if I feel that you still DO want to see me but you're lying and you say you don't, then well... you just have to accept me in your life, 'cause you won't be able to kick me out.' While Ron's little speech, Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times making her look a lot like a fish. She was totally shocked by the new Ron... the one standing in front of her. This was NOT the Ron that she knew, it was as if he had changed bodies with Draco Malfoy or something. After a minute of silence, she finaly got the strength to say:  
  
-'That's blackmail... you're just low enough to think of something as stupid as that.'  
  
-'Low or high, I don't care what you think. DO we have an agreement.'  
  
-'That all depeneds. I have a few questions I'd like to ask.'  
  
-'Shoot.'  
  
-'When do I get back my palm pilot?'  
  
-'AFTER we shake on this agreement.'  
  
-'How would you know if I'm lying? I mean, if I say I don't want you in my life and you think it's a lie... how would you know?'  
  
-'Ever heard of Veritaserum?' Said Ron, but by the scandalized look on Hermione's face, he felt he needed to explain himself. 'Just a joke, Herm. Don't have a cow. Do you know yourself AT ALL? You cannot tell a single lie to me if your life depended on it. I would know when you're lying, trust me.'  
  
-'Oh God. I KNOW i'm making the stupidest mistake EVER, but seems like I have no choice, now do I?'  
  
-'You got that right.'  
  
-'All right then, Mr. Weasley, you've got yourself a deal.' She said as she held her hand out for him to shake. As he did, she felt a shudder go through her spine at his touch. She looked deep down in his baby blue eyes and saw the Ron that she used to know smiling back at her.  
  
-'Now that that's settled... the first time that I'd want to see you is... um, let's see... tonight, at 10:00.'  
  
-'ARE YOU INSANE? I have something to do tonight...'  
  
-'Chill Hermione. Please step inside before I get kicked out of my building.' She accepted his offer, seeing how some of the neighbours had now their doors open, looking at them. She walked in and for the first time examined him. He looked pretty good. In fact, too good for comfort. She actualy felt herself drawn to him. He had a built body and a very handsome face. Not the type one would call cute, but the type that one would drool over.  
  
-'So what's this thing that you have planned tonight?'  
  
-'Well, you might actualy know about it.' She said, feeling more relaxed after having taken a deep breath. 'It's this party Harry's having... everybody from your family is invited.' She said, trying to get Ron to back off at the mention of Harry's name, but he didn't seem to want to budge.  
  
-'Oh actualy, I DO know about it. Ginny told me... she even invited me. So I AM invited, which means that I COULD come... what do you say? I'll see you there?' It was really hard for her to say no,especially to Ron.  
  
-'All right... but if you're shocked out of your wits there, don't blame me, Ronald.'  
  
-'Don't call me that. You KNOW I hate being called that.'  
  
-'It's at Harry's place. See you there... and once again, don't blame me if you get a huge shock.'  
  
-'Yeah yeah yeah. Bye now, Herm.' He said and offered her his hand for her to shake. She did and inside she was grinning like the cheshire cat. She had Ron back in her life. What could be better than that? She had hoped for this for eight years.  
  
******************  
  
Ron put on a tux he had had but never got an actual chance to wear before. He had to admit, it did look quite good on him. He showed up at Harry's place at 10:15, wanting to arrive fashionably late, so that Hermione would be looking for him. As soon as he walked in, he saw her anxious face, and just as he had wanted, she was looking around furiously for him and when she did spot him, a smile spread over her face. As soon as he got a look at her, his breath got caught in his throat. She looked absolutely amazing. She wore this beige strapless dress that had beads around the chest area, but an elegantly simple bottom. Yes, it was very simple, but it was more than enough to turn all the heads. He had heard of the expression 'stop him dead in his tracks' but he had never truly understand the meaning until now. He was still admiring Hermione's figure from afar but what happened next made him shocked beyond words. Harry, of all the people, came and grabbed her by her waist, turned her around and gave her a huge kiss on her lips. She threw her hands behind his neck, bringing him closer, as if aware that Ron would be even more furious. He was left speechless to say the least. Harry and Hermione? HARRY AND HERMIONE? How wrong was that? Ever since Harry's sixth year, he had shown immense interest in Ginny. What the hell was this about? HARRY AND HERMIONE? No matter how many times he said these words in his head, it just seemed wrong. It even seemed wrong to place them in a sentence together, let alone having them make out right in front of his face. So this is what she meant by a huge shock. She was dating the infamous Harry Potter. But how could Harry do this to him? He was always aware of Ron's feelings for her. He was even the one who had tried to push them together. 'But,' he thought to himself, 'serves me right... I was the one who told them I didn't want to see the lot of them, now this is what happens. I guess I betrayed them first.'  
  
After pulling out of Harry's embrace, she whispered something into his ear and both of them turned to him, Harry with a mixture of happiness and fright on his face. They walked over to him.  
  
-'Ron, my gosh. I can't believe you're here. After 8 years. It's great to see you, mate. I never thought I'd see you again. I would've invited you myself but I didn't think you'd want to hear from me. You know after our 7th year and everything.' Ron still couldn't find it in himself to utter a single word. All that he was able to do was his secret hand shake with Harry.  
  
-'Yeah... it's great to see you, too. I thought it was time for a belated appology. You know, call it truce, if you're willing.' He said, but he couldn't make his eyes smaller and Harry was very well aware of his shock because he took his arm off of Hermione's waist.  
  
-'No need, mate, it's already forgotten.' Harry answered, but suddenly, the whole room fell silent as a gorgeous red-head walked in with a very handsome young man on her arm. Harry's face looked full of envy of the guy on her arm and he looked so jealous that Ron thought he would snap the guy's head off. And Hermione looked very bothered as well,looking uncomfortably at Harry. It was only a minute after staring at the beautiful woman that Ron realised he was staring at Ginny. It was only then did he understand what was going on. Harry was still in love with Ginny but he was only going out with Hermione because Ginny either wouldn't go out with him or that she was with this new guy. What surprised him even more was the fact that the guy looked uncannily like Draco Malfoy, the dream team's sworn enemy.  
  
When Ginny looked in Ron's direction, she let go of the man's arm and shrieked:  
  
-'Ron?'  
  
-'GINNY?' He said as Ginny ran towards him, throwing herself in his arms.  
  
-'OH-MY-GOSH!!! I cannot BELIEVE you're here. I didn't think you would come. OH GOD!!! Do you have ANY idea how much I've missed you over the years?' Ginny said, not letting go of him. 'You freak. What the hell was wrong with you? It took eight years to knock some sense into you, did it? I dunno what made you come around but I thank the heavens for it.' At this, Ron risked a glance towards Hermione who was looking back at him, but they both turned their heads in the opposite direction. The man had now walked to where they were and had a smile on his face, seeing Ginny this happy. She finally let go of Ron and said Hello to Harry and Hermione but Ron noticed that she did not look in Harry's eyes. She turned to Ron again.  
  
-'You remember Draco, don't you, Ron?' She said, pointing to the blond man next to her.  
  
-'I sure do... are you guys dating?' He blurted out, and at that, all the smiles were wiped off of Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco's face. He had seemed to be touching a sensitive spot.  
  
-'Um... y... yes, I guess you could call it that.' Ginny said very fast, trying to avoid everybody's stares and looking down. After a few seconds of silence, she looked back up with the same smile she had on her face, but somehow, this one didn't look that sincere. 'I see that you already got re-acquainted with Harry and Hermione.' And Ron could've sworn her voice was full of jealousy.  
  
-'Yeah... yeah, I have. And I must admit, it WAS quite a shock.' Ron said, looking Hermione square in the eyes. It was as if Ginny and Ron had planned to make tonight as awkward as possible for Harry and Hermione. 'So how long have YOU TWO been dating?' He said looking from Harry to Hermione.  
  
-'Um... well... around... a year, I think.' Harry said, sounding very nervous and Hermione didn't look all that comfortable either.  
  
-'Well, congratutaltions. I always knew you two had chemistry, ever since Hogwarts. But you tried to deny it all these years.' Ron said, full of spite, a fake smile on his face. He could not believe himself, how he brought himself to say such things.  
  
-'There WASN'T anything going on between us in Hogwarts, Ron. You know that full well.' For the first time that evening, Hermione spoke up. 'And you're just stupid if you think that I've lied to you during all those years. Maybe if you had paid closer attention back then, you would've noticed that I didn't have any feelings for Harry, but I guess you were too blind to see what was right in front...' Hermione said, but stopped herself. This was not the time nor the place.  
  
-'Oh PLEASE continue, Hermione.' Ron said. It was just like old times, Ron and Hermione arguing. 'What was right in front ... please do go on.'  
  
-'This is stupid... we're not teenagers anymore. This is just childish.'  
  
-'Oh, is that your word of the day? Stupid? 'Cause I think it's the... hmm, lemme see, tenth time you used it today.' Ron said, red in the face from anger.  
  
She was not going to let him get to her, this was not how she had planned the evening, she told herself, and with that, she walked away, leaving a very awkward atmosphere. Ron looked from Ginny to Draco. They seemed very uncomfortable as well, both of them avoiding his eyes. Harry seemed totaly unaware of what was going on, in fact, he was looking at Ginny so deeply that when he turned around and didn't find Hermione there, he looked stunned.  
  
-'Where did she go?' He said.  
  
-'Maybe if you would have paid closer attention to your OWN girlfriend you would've known.' It was not Ron, but Draco who said this, but it was as if he took the words right out of his mouth. 'Let's go Gin, seems that SOME people have a problem keeping their eyes to themselves.' He said, ushering Ginny away as she looked back in awe at Harry. Ron could've sworn he saw her eyes shine with tears. It was now only Harry and Ron left.  
  
*******************  
  
This was longer than the least chapter... well, hopefully you guys like... I have another chapter but iunno if I shud post right away or a bit later... well, review, tell me how you feel about the story so far, and I'll post the next chappie, k? Love all of you who reviewed. *lol, there were only three of you, but I love you just the same.*  
  
btw. I corrected some of the mistakes, which would mean that I replaced this one. This is the corrected version, hopefully I didn't leave any mistakes out. 


	4. 3 Corruption

After having a small conversation with Harry, Ron walked out of the room and into the balcony. The night's air was refreshing on his skin. As he looked at the star, his mind somehow wandered to Hermione. He wondered if she and Harry truly cared for each other. He winced at the memory of the two of them kissing. He tried to bury the memory and get his mind off of her. He looked inside and the only person in his view was Ginny. He turned back to face the outside, thinking what Ginny meant when she said 'you could call it that' as a reply to his question. Were Ginny and Draco an item or was it just something they had planned to get back at Harry. He was so lost in his thoughts that he became completly oblivious to Hermione's presence next to him. When she had gotten there, he didn't know. He remained quiet while gazing at her from the corner of his eye, and admiring her simple looks. She wasn't someone with an exotic beauty or a body to die for, but that's what had made her special in Ron's eyes. She had everything he had been looking for all his life. She was the only girl -or, rather young woman- who had put up with his bull throughout the years, the only one to stick by his side no matter what. Even when Harry and him weren't talking, she was always there for him. She felt his eyes on her because she turned to look at him with a quizzical smile painted on her face.   
  
-'I'm gald we're talking again, Herm.' He said, as genuinely as he could.  
  
-'So am I,' she responded in a whisper. 'I'm sorry that I got all worked up back there.' She started to appologize. That was Hermione, all right. Always appologizing for something that wasn't her fault.  
  
-'You shouldn't be,' he interrupted, 'I should be the one who's sorry, and I am. I'm such a git, I know. It just... well, I just wasn't expecting to see you and Harry together, and I know it's no excuse, but... I just let my feelings get the best of me, you know.'  
  
-'That's one of the things I love about you, you're frank no matter what.' She gave a light hearted laugh. 'No matter who you hurt.' And a gloomy look came upon her face. He was disgusted with himself. So he HAD hurt her. He put his arm on her shoulder, and brought her closer to him, pulling her into a hug, not knowing fully why. He just needed to feel her close to him, to have her next to him. He just wanted everything to go back to the way they used to be. They were so close at being together back in Hogwarts, but he had to go and ruin it by telling her he didn't want to see her again.   
  
-'I'm sorry I hurt you, Hermione. If I could turn back time and take everything back, I would in a split second. But I can't, all that I can tell you is that I regret dearly what happened.' He muttered, and brought her face out of his chest to look at her. She looked flushed, as if she was about to burst out any second. He wanted, no, needed her so bad. Them being apart was so wrong, but he had only himself to blame for it. He couldn't control himself anymore. He gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead and let his lips stay there for a few second, closing his eyes and breathing her scent in, the same sweet floral scent.   
  
-'I'm so sorry Hermione, more than you'll ever know.' She just blinked and nodded as a sign that she had acknowledged what he had just said.  
  
-'I know you are, Ron. But we can't change the past. What's done is done.'  
  
-'But we CAN change the present, Mione.'  
  
-'Don't do this,' she interrupted, unable to hold back her tears any longer, 'I'm with Harry now. Don't do this, it'd just hurt us both more than we already are.'  
  
-'I'm not asking for much. Just let me see you every once in a while. I know you brought me here just to get me to back off, but now that I've found you, I can't let you out of my life again. We're not supposed to be apart. Just let us be friends, the way we were before. I'm not asking you to jump in a relationship with me, just let us see each other ever so often. Just to try to mend what was once there. Please.' He pleaded.  
  
-'Can you promise that you won't hurt me anymore, Ron? 'Cause God knows I'ev endured enough pain to last me a lifetime, and I don't need anymore from you. And you CAN't guarantee that, can you? Nobody can. Don't you think it best if we just... just...' she said as another tear made its way down her cheek. She had started sobbing now, and he wanted to kill himself for it. All he did to her was inflict more pain and suffering.   
  
-'Look at me, Hermione, look into my eyes,' he made a last attempt, 'look at me and tell me you want me to leave you alone. If you do that, I will leave you alone, I will. The last thing I want to do now is to hurt you more than I already have. So just tell me to leave you be, and I will.' She looked up, her honey-brown eyes shining with tears.  
  
-'I... I... oh, this is not fair, Ron.' she said in a barely audible whisper,'it's just not fair.'  
  
-'Just say the words.'  
  
-'I can't, and you bloody well know it.' She said taking his hand off of her face, backing away from him, leaning againt the glass door that had locked them out. He didn't know who had closed the door, but he thanked God for it. The last thing he needed was for Harry to jump in the middle of this conversation.  
  
-'Do you see it now? We can't go on without each other.'  
  
-'Stop it, Ron. STOP!' she shrieked, wiping her tear away. 'Don't look back. If you want to continue seeing me, you can't talk like this. Don't ever talk like this. I'm happy with Harry.' She said, trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
-'Ok... ok, I won't talk like this. I won't.' He said, putting his hands in front of him in defense.  
  
-'Ron, could you come back in...' Ginny started as she opened the door and Hermione nearly fell over, but Ron caught her elbow just in time and pulled her up. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting something.' She said sourly, looking at Hermione. Judging by the expression on Ginny's face, he concluded that they weren't on best terms lately.  
  
-'No you weren't, Ginny. We were just... talking.' Hermione said, and somehow she looked frightened of Ginny.  
  
-'Harry's been asking for you inside. Thought you might want to know.' she said, still with an odd expression on her face.  
  
-'Give it a rest, Ginny. We weren't doing anything.' He said, and Hermione gave him a thankful look.  
  
-'I guess I'll go see what he wants.' She replied and walked in.  
  
-'I thought you'd be a tad more sympathetic seeing how he snatched your dream girl from right under your nose.' She said, taking a sip out of the glass she held.  
  
-'I lost her all by myself, Ginny. He didn't do anything to steal her away from me. And plus, I'm tryna make Harry's life a living hell, not Hermione's.' He said with a smile and took the glass out of her hand. 'Since when do you drink?'  
  
-'Since life screwed me,' she replied, and maybe it was the light, but Ginny looked a lot older than she was.  
  
-'He cares about you Ginny. He truly does.'  
  
-'Malfoy? He doesn't give a rat's ass if I died in front of his face. I'm just his little doll.'  
  
-'I wasn't talking about him.' Ginny took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
-'Why would you say that?'  
  
-'Have you been totaly blind tonight? Did you not see how he was staring at you during the whole evening?'  
  
-'Give it up, Ron. All you're doing to me is giving me false hope, and trust me, I do not need that at this moment.'  
  
-'I'm not... and trust me, he'll come to realise it sooner or later... So tell me something. What the hell do you mean, you're his little doll?'  
  
-'Let's just not talk about this. It is very awkward to talk to your brother about this subject.' she said, but seeing the determined expression on his face, she continued, 'well, let's just say that the only thing not involved in our relationship is feelings.' She looked really hurt and ashamed of herself. He took a deep breath, ready to lecture her, but he gave it up. The last thing she needed right now was a lecture.  
  
-'So you mean to tell me that you guys are like... VERY intimate friends?'  
  
-'Yes, and could we please stop talking about it? It makes me wanna throw up.' They just stood there for a minute, not saying anything. It was as if words weren't needed for them to express the pain they were feeling.  
  
-'You could do a lot better than Malfoy, you know. Everybody's been eyeing you tonight.' he tried one last time.  
  
-'Get off it, Ron. I do NOT want to talk about this.' She was really hurting and there wasn't a thing in the world that he could do to stop it. 'What about you? Do you still love her?'  
  
-'LOVE? Me, love Hermione? Are you nutters?' He tried to convince her, but before he had even said the words he knew she wouldn't buy it. 'I thought I was over her, I really did. But then, in just a matter of minutes, after seeing her again, it's as if we were never apart. Everything came back, all the old feelings. She doesn't know it yet, but Harry's not the one for her.' She gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
-'That's what I told myself when they first started dating, but then I came to the conclusion that they might be. Think about it, Ron. They've known each other just as long as you've known her, and their relationship was a lot more civil than yours was with her. Maybe... as much as this pains me to admit it... maybe they ARE right for each other. I mean, have you EVER seen them fight? I don't think anyone has... I kept telling myself that he would come around and finally give us a chance, but when he dated her, it hit me... why should he, when he can have her? I mean, she's perfect. And I'm just your little sister. He's never seen me as more than that.'  
  
-'I wouldn't be too sure about that, Gin. You didn't have all those stupid talks with him in our 7th year. He kept going on and on about you...'-  
  
-'Stop... please, don't say anymore... it's hard enough trying to forget him without you constantly trying to convince me that he cares. He doesn't, ok? I just have to accept it and wish him the best with Hermione. It just wasn't meant to be between us, and that's that.' She retorted, snatching the glass back from Ron's hand and emptying it in less than a second, and she walked back in. Why was everybody so blind? Why couldn't anyone see that Harry and Hermione weren't meant to be? He followed suit as she gave a fake smile and joined Malfoy's arm again. It was just then that he realized how cold he was being to her. It was Draco's hatred for Harry that had driven him into such a thing, he must've known that he cared to Ginny, too. As much as Ron hated to admit it, Draco was the only one who saw things the was they truly were. Ron went to join them, it was a lot better than standing by himself. Harry slowly made his way to them as well.  
  
-'May I steal your date for a few seconds, Draco? I need to talk to her.' It wasn't Ron but Harry who uttered these words.  
  
-'Whatever. Just make sure you get her back to me by the end of the night. I need her tonight.' These words were enough for Ron to beat the crap out of him, but before he could do anything, Malfoy was knocked to the floor. He saw Harry looking furious, he had never seen him looking this angry.  
  
-'Learn how to talk in the presence of a lady, asshole.' Harry said shouting.  
  
-'Lady? HER?' Draco gave a half-hearted laugh, looking at Ginny from head to toe. "Obviously you've never been alone with her, Potter. That's a load off my mind, though. I thought you had something with her before.' Everybody was looking at Ginny wide-eyed, everybody except Harry. He must've known what was going on between them.  
  
-'You better shut that huge trap of yours before you end up dead, Malfoy.' Harry said, looking about ready to kill, taking his wand out. 'Trust me, I'm not afraid of using an Unforgiveable curse.' He said, now standing in front of Ginny, holding his arm out in front of her in a protective manner. 'Appologize to her right now, or else...'   
  
-'I'm sorry I called you by what you really are.' He said as he stood up and walked out. Ginny looked like she would faint. How could he say something like that? That was low, even for a Malfoy.  
  
-'God...' she whispered, as she felt everybody's eyes on her. 'Why couldn't you just stay out of it?' She said to Harry, and for the first time that night a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
-'This is not Harry's fault, Gins.' It was Ron who spoke up this time. 'You deserve so much better than that scum who treats you like dirt.'  
  
-'When will you finally realise that you guys do NOT run my life? When will you understand that I'm an adult and I could do whatever I wish with my life?'  
  
-'Even if it means losing yourself in the process?' Harry asked. He looked as hurt as Ginny was.  
  
-'That happened a long time ago and Malfoy wasn't the one responsible for that. You of all people should know that, don't you think?' She said as she walked out the same manner Malfoy had.  
  
-'Is she going to go after that bag of garbage?' Hermione asked, who had now joined the crowd.  
  
-'I dunno, but I'm gonna find out.' Ron answered, but he got held back by Harry's hand on his shoulder.  
  
-'I think I better handle this.'  
  
-'Don't you find you caused enough damage tonight?' Ron looked as angry as Harry had been seonds before.  
  
-'We need to work this out, Ron. This is my fault, and she needs to know that I'm sorry. Just let me go, please?' He asked, and without waiting for a reply, he stormed out, in search of Ginny. 


	5. 4 Heartbroken

-'Ginny?' Harry breathed as he was desperately trying to catch up to her fast pace. As he did, he grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around.  
  
-'What? What the hell do you want, Potter? Better make it fast 'cause I'm tired of listening to you, do you hear me? So say whatever the hell you have to, and then be gone, for Merlin's sake. Ten seconds, go...' She said fury and hurt written all over her face. She wasn't going to make this easy for him after everything he had put her through.   
  
-'Uh...oh... o... k...' he stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts as quickly as he possibly could. 'Ginny, you could do a lot better than Malfoy, you know it as well as I do. So what the hell are you doing with him?'  
  
-'Save your breath, you arrogant asshole.' She interrupted, 'Your ten seconds are up, and I don't need to hear this crap anymore, not from you of all people. If you're done with your little speech, I'd like to apparate home, so kindly remove your hands off my shoulders.' She said furiously. Her expression was icy, as if nothing could get through to her. As she got ready to go, Harry made one last attempt at getting a hold of her attention.  
  
-'I don't love Hermione. Hell, I don't even like her romantic-wise, she knows it as well as I do.' He looked so genuine, so sincere. But she didn't need this, she didn't need him. All he was doing was trying to upset her. Have his fun with her then leave her. She wouldn't fall for that routine anymore.  
  
-'Might I be so bold as to say I don't give a rat's ass, Harry? Go sort out your problems with someone who actually does, I'm tired of being your damn psychiatrist.' She said and with a loud 'crack', all that was left of her was her sweet scent. The delicate mixture of citrus and exotic fruits. The same scent that that drove him mad and out of his mind each time she was near him. The scent that made him want to hold her close to him and never let her go. He'd just have to deal with it, deal with losing the love of his life, deal with being in a loveless relationship, and worst of all, deal with keeping his two best friends apart, two people who were so madly in love with each other that keeping them apart would be like trying to hold on to water in the palm of your hand; an impossible task.  
  
But how could he do that? Just because he was miserable didn't mean he had the right to put Hermione and Ron through the same ordeal. 'Why should they be happy?' a small voice inside him said. 'They owe you their lives. If it wasn't for you, they woudln't even know what feelings were.' It was the same small voice that had made him the arrogant and self-centered Harry he was during his fifth year. He considered it for a second, but felt a huge amount of disgust toward himself. How could he even think this? They were his best friends. HE owed THEM his life just as much as they owed his theirs, if not more. They had stuck with him through thick and thin, tears and joy. He needed to clear his head. All these thoughts at the same time were too many to process. But during his time of need in the past, he had always had Ginny to run to, but this time, she had deserted him and told him loud and clear to leave her be. But... but what if fate was just examining his love for her? What if this had just been a test to show her how much he cared. If he loved her as much as he claimed he did, he would not give up so easily. Before they were going out, Hermione had told him that she could see the love Ginny had for him in her eyes. They were destined to be together. Not him and Hermione, or her and that bouncing ferret, Malfoy. They belonged together and he would make her see it, see just how much she meant to him.  
  
*****Ginny*****  
  
Appearing in the middle of her bedroom, Ginny took her clothes off with haste, slipped into her favorite pjs, or as she liked to call them "comfort pjs". She wore them whenever she felt down, as if they secured her from the cruelty of the world outside. She walked out of her room and into the living room, settled herself in one of the comfortable couches facing the gaint screen TV. As she looked around the flat, she looked somewhat proud of what he had been able to accomplish as such a young age. She had put the anger and the pain she felt towards Harry to work, and had come to make a more than comfortable living situation for herself. She had made this flat into everything she had always desired. But what was the use of all this when she felt this terrible void inside her, gnawing at her being everytime the thought of Harry occured. Why was all of this so hard? Why did she have to suffer so much to get this one man's attention when people everywhere got to live happy lives along side the people they loved. She let out a barely audible sob as a tear escaped her eyelid. How much more did she have to endure? And before she knew it, that horrible feeling was back. The constant heartache she had felt since the early stages of teenagehood right up to now. Contrary to what people thought, instead of the pain ebbing away along with the years, it had intensified year after year, making it that much harder to bare. She walked over to her fridge and took out the 2 litre double chocolate ice cream she had purchased the previous night. She quickly scanned the nutritional information and gave a half-hearted laugh. 'Screw the calories and the fat. It's not everyday you see the love of your life snogging someone you considered your best friend for so many years.' As she walked back to the black leather couch, a gracious bird gave a light tap at her window, making its presence known. As she let it in, it dropped a letter in her hand and flied out ceremoniously. She recognized the handwriting on the envelope. It would've been hard not to. The elegant handwriting of...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok, sort of a cliffy here... well, sorry i havent posted in like a century... its just dat skool started a week n a half ago, and already tests n exams r flying out everywhere, n i need to study hard dis year kuz its sec 4, n in two years i'll b off to college, and all my grades count. (lol, i think only a 16-year-old Quebec resident would understand wut i just said.)  
  
Anyways, nuff of my life drama. Sorry once again it took too long, so hopefully u'll review. the more reviews, the faster the posts. Tell me what you think, even if u dunn like, i wanna know, ok? Love u all a whole lots.  
  
N remember, whats the key word? That's right: REVIEW.  
  
p.s. if i have any mistakes, sorry... my pcs going wack n my contacts r making me see all blurry... so juss forgive n forget k?  
  
one more thing: REVIEW... they say if u repeat the same thing 3 times it gets stuck in ppols head, n i brought the review thing up 3 times... lol, im so gay, i know  
  
loves  
  
mesmerizing-wors 


	6. 5 Sleepless in London

ok, dis chappy will be mostly focusing on ron/herm, n next chapter will be bout harry/ginny... i thought dats how i shud go from now on... well, hope ull like... and sorry it took a long while for dis one to come along... but i've been seriously busy... well, read n then review... u kno da drill, right?  
  
******************  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed, the happenings of the day flashing before her eyes. She had met Ron again. How long had she been waiting for this day. His face kept popping in her mind, smiling that lop-sided smile of his. How she longed to run her fingers through his fiery red hair and caress his freckle-filled face. Sha gave a content sigh, tossing and turning in her huge bed, trying to find a comfortable position. As soon as she closed her eyes, his face appeared once again, which caused her to grin. She had never been this content. Finding Ron was the best thing that had happened to her. Sure, it would be a little hard for her to accept him as just a friend, especially after last year, when she came to the startling conclusion that the only reason she had missed Ron so badly was because she was in love with him. But... somehow they would find a way back towards each other. They would. Just as he had told her, they belonged together. She was glad that he had come to the same conclusion. But she would not let him know that, not just yet anyways. Not until she was sure of his feelings. Did he love her as well? She was hoping against hope that he did. As she was drowning herself in all these thoughts, she heard a small tapping on her window. As she walked towards the source of the noise, she was stunned to find what awaited her. Ron, standing tall, with a boyish gring plastered on his face, in a gray jogging outfit.  
  
-'If I remember correctly, you were usually up for a good late night excursion. I hope that side of you hasn't changed.' Her stomach did a summersault. He had come to see her. HER.  
  
-'Not one bit.' She replied cooly, tilting her head in a manner she hoped was seductive. She was trying so hard not to act as anxious as she felt.  
  
-'Well, then. Am I gonna have to drag that butt of yours down here or are you going to come willingly?'  
  
-'I don't know about this Ron. I mean, it IS pretty late.' She said, wishing that he'd apparate up in her bedroom and get her.  
  
-'Okay, fine then.' He replied and with a loud CRACK, he disappeared. For a second, her stomach sank, thinking that he might've left. Though a second later, he re-appeared in front of her, lost his balance and fell on top of her, both of them laughing.  
  
-'Ow. Shit. That hurt.' She said as she let out a fake hurt groan.  
  
-'Yeah, must've. Good thing you broke my fall.' They both laughed at this. 'Must work on my landings. I always get myself in awkwards situations.'  
  
-'Then why do I get the feeling this was deliberate?' She said looking deep into his eyes. He was still on top of her, though he was controlling his weight on his buffed-up (dats wut me n my friends use to say muscly... iunno if da word actualy exists.) arms.   
  
-'Maybe it was maybe it wasn't. Seeing how I didn't like your tone, you'll never know.' He said and he pushed himself off of her. As he got up, he held out a hand for her to hoist herself up. As she did, she found her face buried in his very muscular torso which resulted in another awkward moment. She gave a nervous laugh, walked back half a step and looked at his adorable face.   
  
-'So this is Hermione at night?' She was wearing a slinky top and short-shorts that looked pretty comfortable but were making Ron fell the exact opposite way. He had trouble swallowing as he gave her another appraising look.  
  
-'And this is Ron in his jogging outfit?' (um... iunno if where u live has dose sport suites... im thinkin bout dose kappa sport suites, u kno, da baggy ones)  
  
-'Yup. You like?' He asked, raising an eyebrow, urging her to answer.  
  
-'If I said I did, would you hold it over my head for all eternity?'  
  
-'I might.'  
  
-'Well... Yes, I very much like the way you look right now. And this best stay between the two of us.' She said, pointing her index finger in a threatening manner.  
  
-'If it means anything, I'm loving the way you look right now.' She knew if she kept gazing into his eyes, she would no longer be able to keep their distance. On that thought, she looked out the window, trying to get a glimpse of the night's velvety blue sky.  
  
-'So what brings you here at such a late hour?' She was, crossing her arms over her chest, wishing that she'd be able to get somewhere with him tonight. Make him say how he truly felt about her. Something to put her mind at ease.  
  
-'The thought of the lovely Hermione Granger, of course.' He said with a kind smile, but his face turned serious as he uttered the next words. 'I just had to see you again. After all, we didn't get the chance to say a proper good-bye.  
  
-'Oh,' was all that she could manage to say, feeling her blood rush over to her face at light's speed, and silently thanking the heavens for the lack of light in her bedroom. 'So what sort of late night excursion did you have in mind?' She asked as she became suddenly aware of his presence in he bedroom. IN HER BEDROOM for crying out loud. She felt her temperature going higher and higher.  
  
-'Just a walk... or something else. Anything that involves us spending time together, really.' He answered as he contemplated her room. It was typical Hermione. One of the walls was covered with books from floor to ceiling. On the other wall stood a very elegant vanity. He couldn't make out the colour of the walls because of othe drakness, but it was a light colour, something approaching white. On the third walll stood a glass door giving access to a walk-in closet, and last but not least, leaning elegantly on the fourth wall, stood something that had peroocupied Ron's mind since the second he had apparated; Hermion's bed.   
  
-'A walk would be okay, I guess.' Hermione said, making Ron snap out of his reveries.  
  
-'Well, are you gonna get dressed or are you gonna parade around London in your pjs?'  
  
-'Oh, I totally forgot. Turn around for a minute or two.' She said, and then seeing the malicious look Ron was giving her, she added 'and no peeking, or else you'll be thrown out on your ass so fast it'll make your head spin. Am I making myself clear?' She still had a smile on her face, but Ron knew that if he peeked, it would not be a laughing matter.  
  
-'Yes, ma'am.' And he turned around, facing the wall covered with books, but he could still make out Hermione's shadow as she changed. The temptation to turn around was way too much to handle, but he knew if he tunrned around, he's be asking for a fight, and Hermione wouldn't talk to him for a very long time. 'Think ugly thoughts... um, Grandma... ugh... no... that's too ugly... think... um... Quidditch, yeah that's it, Quidditch.' He told himself.  
  
-'All done.' She exclaimed, tearing Ron away from his thoughts. She wore a light gray jogging suite as well, thought hers was very tight across the chest and thighs, which didn't help Ron's case very much.  
  
-'Well, let's get going, pretty girl.' It wasn't the first time that night that he had made an inappropriate comment, but he couldn't help it. He loved the way her eyes went wide from shock and a blush would creep up to her cheeks. He needed to show Hermione that he wanted things the way they were back then, a lot more than just friends.   
  
As they walked into the night's chilly air, Hermione inhaled deeply, trying to get her mind off everything that had happened.  
  
-'So... how are things going with you? you know, since the last time we've met.'  
  
-'Um... Well, a lot has changed Hermione. I've become a pediatrician. I realized how much I loved being with kids after a visit to my aunt's who had given birth to triplets. You have no idea how amazing kids could be. The job's great.'  
  
-'Wow. That's something. I'm amazed you didn't pursue a career in the magical world.'  
  
-'I am too actualy. But as I said, it was just a spur of the moment decicion. I actualy made it before my last year at Hogwarts, but I was afraid if I let anybody know, they would just think I was dumb or something.' He gave a quiet chuckle.  
  
-'No one would ever think that Ron. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for.' She said as she looked at him seriously but turned her gaze away when he looked at her. 'Do you, er, have a, um, female friend?'  
  
-'You mean a girlfriend?'  
  
-'Yeah.' And Ron noticed her cheek going red for the thousandth time that night.  
  
'Nope... none since yo... I mean, none since my Hogwarts days.' He had wanted to tell her that he had never had the feelinngs that he had for her for another girl. They couldn't compete with her. 'I guess I should ask you the same question, though ironically, I already know the answer.' And once again, he had made everything awkward again. She looked like she was about to retaliate, but thought better of it. 'So what do you know about Ginny and the git Malfoy?'  
  
-'Well, to tell you the truth, not much. She started going out with him a week after Harry and I. She had told me that he had been courting her and such before, but she had always said she wouldn't even consider going out with him. But well, once the news about Harry and I got out she just... well, she didn't want to talk to me anymore.'  
  
-'Christ, can you blame her Herm? She's been in love with him ever since she was 11, and then, out of the blue, you just waltz in and snatch him away, right when they were about to get things going.' He said, a lot more bitterly than intended.  
  
-'Yes, I know.' She responded with tears in her eyes. 'I know, Ron. Do you think that a day goes by with me hating myself because of what I've done to her? Do you think I don't blame myself for everything that has happened to her, to Harry, or to myself? God, I do.' She was sobbing now, her tears roaming freely on her cheeks making them look redder than they had been a minute ago. 'If this is what you had in mind for our little walk, I'd really rather go home, Ronald. Because you're just being a constant reminder of how everything's gone horribly wrong.' She said as a really heavy silence lay between them. You could've cut the tension with a knife.  
  
-'I'm sorry, Herm. I didn't mean to upset you, it just... it's been boiling up inside for a long time now... but I'm totaly in the wrong, and that much I know. I'm really sorry, Hermione, I really am.' He put his arm on her tiny shoulder, causing shudders to go up and down her spine. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes shining with tears, took a step closer and flung herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest. This change of attitude caught him off-guard, but after a second of getting over his initial shock, he put his arms around her, placing his chin on her head, stroking her now sleek and staright hair. This moment was heaven for both of them, being in each other's arms, oblivious to the world around them. Time or space had no meaning as long as they were near each other. She brought her face out of his chest, trying to look him straight in the eyes though the top of her head could barely reach his chin.   
  
-'I really am sorry, Ron. Truly I am... I know I ruined everything... for Harry and Gin... and also for myself and...'  
  
-'Shh.. stop, don't appologize. What'd done is done, there is no need to dwell on the past now Hermione.' And he took her in his arms again, although this time, they were both a lot more at ease, both of them thinking how right and at the same time wrong it was for them to be together.   
  
************************  
  
Once again, sorry it took so long to write. God only knows how busy my schedule is... I have five exams in the next two days... its all, ughh... very overwhelming... but well, if you review more, i'll be more encouraged to write, so keep up da reviewing... tell me wut you think plz.. i know some part of da story dont make sense, but everything will be explained later on ightz?  
  
anyways, g2g now.  
  
Dont forget, tell me wut u think ok? plz review... its like... my life *lol, i know wut ur thinkin, ur thinking dis gurls such a loser, lol*  
  
bye bye now  
  
mesmerizing-words 


End file.
